Trina Riffin
Katrina (Trina) Riffin is the 16 year old older sister of Corey, and serves as the main antagonist of the show. She is obsessed with trying to destroy Grojband, because she hates it with a burning passion. She appears to have severe anger-management issues, which Grojband uses to write good lyrics fir the song they perform at the end of every episode. They enrage her big time and she writes about it in her diary. They get it from her and put her words into lyrics. She is voiced by Alyson Court. Biography As seen in the episode Indie Road Rager, Trina has hated Corey ever since they were little kids and they have been sibling rivals ever since. Trina was also shown to be afraid of puppets due to an accident that happened to her when she was a little kid which was shown in the episode No Strings Attached. Trina has no friends except for her best friend Mina who she acts very abusive toward. Trina treats Mina like a slave which is mostly out of her anger issues. Trina also has a secret crush on a boy named Nick Mallory. She is always trying to make out with him and use their first kisses together but is always failing. Trina's got no clue that Corey's stealing her diary and thinks his annoying little band is nothing more than a waste of good garage space. A garage she could be using as her own private bedroom. Appearance Trina is a tall teenage girl who has bright, long, pink hair and a purple head band and thick black eyebrows. She wears braces (sometimes the music hurts them), a white shirt, a purple skirt with pink leggings under it, white knee socks and black shoes. She also wears eyeliner. Personality Trina Riffin is a very emotional 16 year old girl who mostly has trouble with her anger. Trina is a very sensitive and trigger-happy girl who is always seen yelling and getting mad over little things. She seems to insult, hurt, abuse, and just be mean to everything and everyone around her to take out her anger. She mostly does this to her friend Mina, who she treats like a slave. She forces Mina to do whatever she wants and always treats her like dirt instead of thanking her. Although it may seem as though Trina is mad all the time because there are bad things happening to her, sometimes Trina seems to get mad and be mean even when nothing has happened to her. Trina hates her brother Corey and his band with a burning passion. She is always seen trying to destroy his band and ruin everything for them. Interactions Corey Riffin Corey is Trina's younger brother. Trina hates Corey, his band, his music, and everything about them. They have a very bad sibling relationship. Trina is generally extremely rude to Corey and constantly goes out of her way to ruin something good for him. Corey knows that Trina has anger issues and occasionally annoys her because he enjoys making her mad. Also, Corey is always in need of lyrics for a song so he is always tempering with Trina's emotions to make her freak out and go into Diary Mode so they can steal her diary and turn her diary entries into lyrics for their next song. If it wasn't for Trina's rage issues and angst filled diary entries, the band's lyrics wouldn't be any good. Trina is oblivious to how they use her for lyrics and it is unknown if she even remembers her diary modes when they happen. None the less, Corey and Trina have a sibling rivalry of which Corey is on top of. Kin Kujira Trina Hates Kin and all of his stupid Geekiness. She hates how he's a nerd and how he is a member of her most hated band in the world, Grojband. Kon Kujira Trina Hates Kon because he's fat, eats way too much food, farts a lot, and is a member of Grojband, yet he is in love with her and thinks she's hot. Trina is disgusted by Kon and treats him like a thing. She always referrs to Kon as an "it" as seen in the episodes Smash Up Terby and Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow. However, in the episode Math of Kon, Trina screamed Kon's name before she went into Diary Mode. Laney Penn Trina Hates Laney because she is a member of Grojband, and think's she's a boy. Similarly Laney holds the most antagonism towards her out of all the members of Grojband, and is the only one who isn't afraid of her. Mina Beff Mina is a friend of Trina. Mina tries her best to stay on her good side. But in actuality, she gets on Trina's nerves. She is always being abused or neglected by Trina and gets treated like a slave by her. Nick Mallory Trina has a crush on Nick Mallory. When he's around her, she get's dreamed-out and lovestruck. Trina always goes out of her way to impress Nick mallory and get him to like her. He seems to be the only person who she is nice to. The Newmans Trina loves The Newmans because they are Corey's rival band and they have very similar opinions toward Corey and his band. Quotes *"Mega Gasp! Mina, sudden appearance" *"Hashtag Sabotage!" *"Sabotage is like, so satisfying." *"Just try to imagine ... Just Imagine ... How little I care and junk." *"What part of your band stinks didn't I say?" *"Guess whose sister totally snitched you out? Hashtag Sabotage!" *"Five seconds ago, things were absolutely great! I miss the good old days!" *"Have fun trying to thrash this bash without your hands and bands." *"If I can't have love, no one can..." *"Oh No! The internet is like, outernet!" *"I'm so confused ... and angry! *"Bam!" *"Argh, and things! It's been exactly two minutes and no Nick! It's like so date-time!" *"You're like, brutal." *"It's called a lane loser, PICK ONE!" *"This outfit is perf...sorry it took two days, forgot you were here." *"Mina, stop feeling pain!" *"Argh! Heave and like, ho, or whatever." *"Mina, costumes, now!" *"I don't know why it set on fire it just did! So am I team captain or what?" *"Total chumps of Peaceville, I am Stiletto: the huge mega-enemy of the Justice Band! Those zeroes are not heroes!" Episodes Focusing on Trina *Smash Up Terby *Math of Kon *Wish Upon a Jug *Queen Bee *Dreamreaver Part 1 *Dreamreaver Part 2 *A Knight to Remember *Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow *Ahead Of Our Own Tone *Rock the House *Inn Err Face *The Bandidate *The Pirate Lounge for Me *Soulin' Down the Road *That's My Jam *Dueling Buttons Trivia *It's a running gag in the show for Trina to get extremely angry over something which is mostly caused by Grojband which makes her jump into the air on a geyser of flames and she will angrily write in her diary while heavy metal music plays. This is called Diary Mode and it is how Grojband gets lyrics for their songs. *It can be presumed that Trina has magic demon powers because of how she can levitate her diary and pen and can create fire and destruction by writing in it. The way she is constantly seen going into diary mode and causing horrible destruction all around her just by getting mad and writing in her diary may imply that she has demonic powers. *Corey and Trina are biologically related. They were both adopted and are being raised by a single father. It is unknown who their biological parents are. *In the episode "Kon-Fusion" it was revealed that Trina was allergic to bread. *In the episode "Pop Goes the Bubble", it was also revealed that Trina was allergic to bubbles. *Trina Riffin seems to be obsessed with the color pink and has a variety of pink things that she usually gives names to that contain the work "pink." For example: She named her pink car "Pinktastic" and she named her pink sweater "Pinkredible." *Trina has been seen as a little kid in flashback three times in the series. These episodes are "No Strings Attached," "Indie Road Rager," and "Bee Bop A Loofah." Gallery 047.jpg 044.jpg Trina 3.png Trina 2.png BACK TO WORK!.jpg Trina and Mr. Moose Face.png Trina and the Trophy.png Trina in Rock the House.jpg Trina yelling at Mellow.png Lovely Trina.png Evil Trina and HAPPY Corey.jpg Trina tearing a Heart Open.png Mina and Trina Apple Picking.png Mina and Trina Goat Feeding.png Mina and Trina Ziplining.png Mina and Trina at the Movies.png Trina stuffing Mina.png Loved up Trina.png Tumblr n4atplfU6M1schhv3o1 500.png Tumblr n4at1kjZec1schhv3o1 500.png Tumblr n4b14zZipp1s46wvuo1 500.png Tumblr n49g0sdJgi1s46wvuo1 500.png Trina burned her stuff.png The Pirate Lounge for Me.png TRINA HEARTS.jpg Poxy Kiss.jpg Baby Trina.jpg Stiletto.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:8th Grade Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Riffin